Now it's my turn
by Eunnie-chan
Summary: After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin.
1. Chapter 1

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are walking down in silence at the Namsan stairs. Yi Jeong sighed as he looked at Ga Eul. He broke their silence. "Ga Eul yang, I -"

"I'll go first." Ga Eul interrupted as she faced Yi Jeong. "You don't have to feel burden because of me. I already know how you feel. So, from now on, I won't look for you anymore." She shook her head.

"Ga Eul yang!" Yi Jeong protested.

"Eun Jae unni said before, that because she did everything that was within her power." She weakly smiled. "That she has no regrets. THank you." She smiled. "For giving me the chance to do everything I could." She sighed. "If I hear from Jan Di, I will inform you. Until then." She politely bow and she started to walked away but she was stopped when Yi Jeong grabbed her wrist. Her eyes narrowed. "Sunbae." She mumbled.

"Are you done?" Yi Jeong asked as he chuckled. "Now, it's my turn." He smiled showing his dimples. "Who told you to never look for me anymore?" He shook his head. "No one right. So, don't do that because my Ga Eul yang I don't approve of that and lastly I don't feel burden towards you."

"Sunbae." Ga Eul smiled.

"So, don't run away from me." Yi Jeong smirked. "Because I can't leave without you. You are my air Ga Eul yang remember that." He smiled. "You are my life without you I can't leave in this world so don't leave me."

Ga Eul eyes widen.

"Saranghae Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong declared as he pulled Ga Eul closer to him. "You're mine. Just mine. Remember that." He smirked as he crashed his lips at Ga Eul's. At first, Ga Eul eyes widen, she was too shock to react on what's happening but after a second later, she reply to his kiss. Their kiss become passionate, Yi Jeong wrapped his arm at Ga Eul's waist while Ga Eul wrapped her arm at Yi Jeong's neck. When they broke the kissed they were starring at each other. Ga Eul looked away as she bite her lower lips while Yi Jeong chuckled at Ga Eul's reaction.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong called.

"Eh?" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong.

"So?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"So what?" Ga Eul asked as she unwrapped her arm at Yi Jeong's neck.

"Do you still love me?" Yi Jeong asked. "I'll really love you and I'll gonna pursue you." He smiled. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

Ga Eul sighed. "Seriously! Of course i love you still." She laughed.

Yi Jeong suddenly hugged Ga Eul. "Thank you." He murmured. "Thank you. So now." He broke the hugged. "Chu Ga Eul is now my girlfriend." He declared.

Ga Eul laughed as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was at the porridge shop but she couldn't concentrate at her work because she's thinking about her boyfriend, So Yi Jeong. She was smiling to herself all the time. Suddenly, the door opened, she didn't bother to looked up who was it. That person was no other than Geum JanDi. "I'm back!" She declared then she noticed Ga Eul spacing out. "Yah! Ga Eul!" She exclaimed but Ga Eul still didn't noticed her so called bestfriend. She sighed. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" She shouted that made Ga Eul to startled.<p>

Ga Eul eyes narrowed. "Eh?" She asked as she saw Jan Di infront of her. "Jan Di ah, you're back." She smiled.

"Yeah." Jan Di rolled her eyes. "I was here calling out your name. So, what are you spacing out."

"Nothing." Ga Eul chuckled. "Just a wonderful thing."

"What kind of?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul smirked. "About Yi Jeong sunbae." She stated.

_"So, don't run away from me." Yi Jeong smirked. "Because I can't leave without you. You are my air Ga Eul yang remember that." He smiled. "You are my life without you I can't leave in this world so don't leave me."_

_"Saranghae Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong declared as he pulled Ga Eul closer to him. "You're mine. Just mine. Remember that." He smirked as he crashed his lips at Ga Eul's. At first, Ga Eul eyes widen, she was too shock to react on what's happening but after a second later, she reply to his kiss. Their kiss become passionate, Yi Jeong wrapped his arm at Ga Eul's waist while Ga Eul wrapped her arm at Yi Jeong's neck. When they broke the kissed they were starring at each other. Ga Eul looked away as she bite her lower lips while Yi Jeong chuckled at Ga Eul's reaction._

_"Chu Ga Eul is now my girlfriend." He declared._

"What about him?" Jan Di asked in a teasing voice.

"Well." Ga Eul smiled. "It's kinda complictaed."

"Why?" Jan Di asked.

"Because I don't want to tell you about it." Ga Eul laughed.

"Yah!" Jan Di protested. "Come on!"

"Araso." Ga Eul smiled. "Yi Jeong sunbae is now my boyfriend." She stated smiling.

"What?" Jan Di eyes widen. "Seriously, then I'm happy for my bestfriend." She chcukled.

"Thanks Jan Di ah." Ga Eul smiled. "I'm really happy you know."

"Why you're happy?" A voice said that startled Jan Di and Ga Eul. They turned around and saw Woo Bin and Yi Jeong there.

"Hi." Yi Jeong smiled.

"Yo!" Woo Bin greeted.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Ga Eul asked.

"Well, we heard that Geum Jan Di is now back." Woo Bin smirked.

"Yah! How come you know?" Jan Di asked.

"We're the F4 remember." Yi Jeong winked at Ga Eul. "Right, my Ga Eul yang?"

Ga Eul smiled.

"Did I hear that right?" Woo Bin said in a teasing voice. "Did you called little Ga Eul, my Ga Eul yang." He sighed. "Seriously, bro. You're a whipped." He shook his head.

Yi Jeong glared at his bestfriend. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Ka Ja." He approached Ga Eul then grabbed Ga Eul's hand and they interwined their hands together.

"Where to?" Ga Eul asked.

"To the F4 lounge where else, baby." Yi Jeong chuckled.

Ga Eul nodded.

"Love is really in the air." Woo Bin chuckled. "First, Jun Pyo now, Yi Jeong." He smiled. "But I'm happy for you bro."

"Thanks." Yi Jeong smiled.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin together with Jan Di, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went to the F4 lounge only to find that Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo are there waiting for them to arrive. Woo Bin sat down at the cough the same with the three but Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were so sweet together. Ga Eul rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Yi Jeong also closed his eyes.<p>

"Sunbae." Ga Eul murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy." Ga Eul chuckled.

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Because I'm together with you." Ga Eul answered with a smiled.

"Yo! Yo! Lovebirds!" Woo Bin said. "Stop with your sweetness, araso?"

Ga Eul pouted as she opened her eyes as she clung at Yi Jeong arms.

Yi Jeong opened his eyes. "Never mind him. His just jealous of us." He grumbled.

"Yah!" Woo Bin protested. "Why would I be jealous of you?" He complained. "Seriously!"

"Look at them." Ji Hoo smiled. "They're really look like a perfect couple."

Jan Di nodded. "You're right sunbae. I'm happy for our Ga Eul."

"Yah! Do it!" Jun Pyo demand. "Do what Ga Eul is doing."

Jan Di shook her head then he smack Jun Pyo's head.

"Ow!" Jun Pyo growled. "Why you did that?" He asked Jan Di.

"That's Ga Eul not me." Jan Di retorted.

Everyone was filled with laugher then suddenly the door flew opened. They all stop from laughing and looked who was it. To their surprise, it was Ha Jae Kyung. "Hi! Im back!" She said cheerfully. "How was my little sisters huh?" She asked as she approached them. "Did you miss me?"

Woo Bin frowned. "Great." He sighed. "The monkey is now back."

"Unni!" Ga Eul beamed. "I miss you." As she hugged Jae Kyung at the same time chuckled.

Jae Kyung smiled. "I miss you too little sister Ga Eul." She and Ga Eul broke their hugged then she looked at Jan Di. "How about you?" She pouted.

Jan Di smiled. "Of course. I miss you unni."

Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's forehead then Jae Kyung saw it. Jae Kyung grinned. "I miss something, right?" She chuckled. "You two are together right?" She looked at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Uhmm.."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Yeah." He smiled.

"At last." Jae Kyung smiled.

"What?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul asked at the same time.

"I knew that you two were so inlove with each other." Jae Kyung grinned.

Ga Eul nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Please reviews ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It's Saturday morning and there's nothing to do all day. Chu Ga Eul decided to stay at her apartment all day, She looked at her phone as she down at the cough. She growled. "There's no text or call from him!" She complained. "What a day." She mumbled as she turn on the television.

_Tik .. Tok .. Tik .. Tok .._

"Aish!" Ga Eul cursed as she accidentally dialed Yi Jeong's number. She gasped. "Oh no!" She was about to end the call but Yi Jeong already answered it.

"Yoboseyo." Yi Jeong said on the other line but Ga Eul didn't said anything right away. "Yoboseyo. Ga Eul yang? Are you there?"

"Yeah. It's me." Ga Eul smiled.

"There's a new thing calld caller ID." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Ha Ha." Ga Eul mocked. "Very funny sunbae."

Yi Jeong laughed. "Anyway, why did you call?"

Ga Eul frowned. "Never mind!" She hung up. She turned off the television then she stood up. She decided to go out. "Pabo." She cursed as she started hitting her head. "Why did you said that." She bite her lower lips as she sighed.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was at the F4 lounge together with his bestfriend, Woo Bn. He scowled as he trying to dialed Ga Eul's number but Ga Eul wasn't answering her phone. "Damn!" He cursed. "Seriously!" He frowned.<p>

"Yo! Yo! My man!" Woo Bin smirked. "What's your problem?" He smiled. "Let me guess. Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong sighed. "What's that girl problem anyway?" He wondered aloud.

"Did you two have a fight?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ani." Yi Jeong shook his head then he stood up. "I'm going out." He started to walked away, he tucked his hand at his pocket. "See you around." As he exited the lounge, he sighed once again. He went straight to his neon orange lotus car. He started driving his car at the streer of Seoul but suddenly he spotted someone very familiar face .. her girlfriend .. Chu Ga Eul. He drive his car fast infront of Ga Eul. Ga Eul looked at the neon orange lotus car that stop infront of her. She raised her eyebrow. Suddenly, the window at the passenger seat rolled down then a smiling So Yi Jeong was seen.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong called.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul smiled as she opened the passenger seat then she went inside the car. She bite her lower lips. "Sorry." She murmured. "For te way I acted at the phone. I'm not in a good mood."

"It's alright." Yi Jeong assured Ga Eul. "Why is my Ga Eul yang in bad mood?" He mocked.

Ga Eul chuckled. "I'm bored in my apartment."

Yi Jeong chuckled as he suddenly grabbed Ga Eul's hand then Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong grinned as he was leaning down to kissed Ga Eul. When their lips met, Yi Jeong stroke Ga Eul's cheeks as Ga Eul closed her eyes. They broke the kissed then they smiled at each other.

"Saranghae." Yi Jeong grinned.

"Saranghae." Ga Eul answered as her phone started to rang. She grabbed her phone then looked at the caller ID. 'Ha Jae Kyung'. She answered it. "Yoboseyo."

"Ga Eul!" Jae Kyung exclaimed.

"Unnie, what is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"Are you with So Yi Jeong right now?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Deh. I'm with sunbae." Ga Eul answered as she looked at Yi Jeong. "Why?"

"That's great then." Jae Kyung said cheerfully. "Go to Jun Pyo place then."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Jae Kyung chuckled. "We're having lunch together that's why." She hung up.

"What's that?" Yi Jeong asked.

"It's Jae Kyung unni." Ga Eul smiled. "She said let's go at Jun Pyo sunbae place."

"Why?" Yi Jeong frowned.

"We will having lunch together." Ga Eul answered.

Yi Jeong nodded as he buckle G aEul's then he smiled. Ga Eul smiled back at him.

"Ka Ja." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul then Ga Eul just nodded.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul entered the Gu mansion their hands were interwined. Ga Eul giggled as she kissed Yi Jeong's cheeks. "There." She laughed. "Is that enough?" She pouted.<p>

Yi Jeong laughed. "Maybe."

"Yah!" She elbowed Yi Jeong. "What do you mean maybe, sunbae?" She chuckled.

Woo Bin saw them with their lovely dovey moments together. He whistled as he smirked. "Yo! Yo! The lovebirds just arrived."

Yi Jeong grinned as he and Ga Eul sat down. Ga Eul smiled at them. "Annyeong!" She greeted them.

"So, everyone was here." Jae Kyung chuckled. "Let's eat! I'm starving!" She declared as everyone started to eat. Ga Eul was eating when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and saw Yi Jeong grinning. She smiled at him. "Sunbae."

"Say aah!" Yi Jeong held the fork with a food infront of Ga Eul.

"Aaah!" Ga Eul opened her mouth then she bite the food that Yi Jeong was offering for her. "Yummy!" She chuckled.

Everyone jaw dropped as they saw what Yi Jeong did. Suddenly, Jun Pyo gazed up to Jan Di then he said, "Yah! Geum Jan Di! Let's do that!" He demanded.

Jan Di smacked Jun Pyo's head.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo glared at Jan Di. "Why do you did that?" He somplained.

"You have no originality." Jan Di stated. "Make your own, araso?"

"Aish!" Jun Pyo cursed as everyone burst out laughing but their laughter stop when Jae Kyung asked something.

"Anyway, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are dating, right?" Jae Kyung glanced at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. "I'm just curious."

"About what?" Ji Hoo asked.

"They're dating but why Ga Eul doesn't call YI Jeong oppa?" Jae Kyung asked, curious as she looked at Ga Eul.

Woo Bin nodded as he smirked. "Yeah. I'm curious too. Why is that?" He looked at Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Answer it, Ga Eul." He smiled as he looked at Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong grinned as he looked at his girlfriend while Ga Eul was blushing. "Well. I'm use calling him sunbae that's why." She explained.

"Still, you should call him, oppa." Jae Kyung reasoned out.

"Stop it already!" Jan Di exclaimed. "What's the problem with calling sunbae her boyfriend?"

"Thanks." Ga Eul mouthed.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Yha! Stop being hard on my jagiya." He kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

"Eww!" Woo Bin chuckled. "Get a room you too."

"Why?" Yi Jeong glanced at Woo Bin as he wrapped his arm at Ga Eul's waist. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" Woo Bin questioned. "No way."

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Master So smiled as he looked at the folder that he ws holding. "Chu Ga Eul." He mumbled. "You're an intersting girl. What do you think if you find out that you'll be engage to my grandson soon." He grinned.<p>

"See." Mr. So smiled. "I told you she's different from what Yi Jeong dating."

Master So nodded. "And Yi Jeong change because of her." He chuckled. "Yi Jeongw as inlove with this girl."

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>

** how was it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ga Eul was working at the porridge shop when Master approached who was wiping the table. "Ga Eul!" He called. Ga Eul looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Don't leave me, araso?" Master demand.

"Where should I go?" Ga Eul grumbled.

"Just don't leave me." Master stated.

"Araso, araso." Ga Eul mocked as she rolled her eyes. "There. Are you happy?"

Suddenly, the door opened then an old man step inside the porridge shop. Ga Eul widely smiled then she bowed politely at the customer. "Welcome!" She said cheerfully. She didn't knew the old man was Master So, Yi Jeong's grandfather.

Master So sat down then he smiled at Ga Eul. "Pumpkin porridge."

"Araso." Ga Eul chuckled then she went at the counter. She grabbed the pumpkin porridge that Master just looked a little while ago. She smiled as she approached Master So. She put it down. "Here you go." She politely bowed at Master So. "Enjoy."

"Wait." Master So said.

"What is it grandpa?" Ga Eul asked. "Do you need anything else?"

Master So shook his head. "It's just you're beautiful." He grinned.

"Thanks." Ga Eul smiled.

"Do you want to meet my grandson?" Master So smirked.

"Your grandson?" Ga Eul questioned. "Why do you want me to meet your grandson?"

"Because my child your kind-hearted and nice." Master So answered.

Ga Eul smiled. "I think your grandson is like you."

"How could you tell?" Master So asked.

"I just feel." Ga Eul answered.

"You're an interesting girl." Master So smiled.

Ga Eul smiled. "Nice meeting you grandpa. By the way, I'm Ga Eul. Chu Ga Eul."

It's been three weeks since Master So started eating at the porridge shop. Ga Eul and Master So are now pretty close to each other. Ga Eul smiled as she sat down infront of Master So. "How's your day grandpa?" She asked.

"I'm good my child." Master So answered with a smiled.

"Grandpa, you know." Ga Eul grinned. "Me and my boyfriend have a date tonight." She giggled. "I miss him." She pouted.

"Then, enjoy your date tonight Ga Eul." Master So smirked.

"Deh. You're right." Ga Eul giggled. Suddenly, her phone started to rang. She grabbed her phone then looked at the caller ID. 'So Yi Jeong.' She smiled as she answered her phone call. "Yoboseyo."

"Ga Eul yang, are you ready for tonight?" Yi Jeong asked on the other line.

"Of course." Ga Eul smiled. "I'm yours all nigh Jeongie." She laughed.

"Araso." Yi Jeong chuckled. "You're mine from the start."

"Ha. Ha." Ga Eul mocked. "Very funny." She bite her lower lips. "I miss you." She admitted.

"You too." Yi Jeong admitted. "I miss you too."

"So, see you later tonight?" Ga Eul grinned.

"Of course, my love." Yi Jeong said. "Saranghae."

"Saranghae." Ga Eul hung up the phone call then she looked at Master So. She smiled at him.

Master So smiled back. "You and your boyfriend are sweet together."

Ga Eul laughed. "Aniyo."

"Believe me, my child. You're perfect for each other." Master So grinned.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was walking at the Woo Sung meseum when Master So approached him. Yi Jeong frowned. "Grandpa." He mumbled.<p>

"Annyeong." Master So grinned. "I heard you have a date tonight."

Yi Jeong eyes widen. "How did you know?" He asked, gasped.

"Someone told me." Master So smirked.

"Who?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"I believe you knew her." Master So tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Good luck." He smiled as he walked away leaving a confused Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong sighed as he grabbed his phone then looked at his wallpaper. He smiled showing his dimples as he saw Ga Eul picture. "My love." He murmured as he walked away.

Master So watched Yi Jeong walked away then he smiled. "I'm happy for you Yi Jeong." Suddenly, Secretary Park approached him. He bowed politely then looked up. "Master So. The meeting will be start." He informed him.

Master So nodded. "Ka Ja. Secretary Park."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are walking at the Shinwa mall, their hands were interwined and everyone was staring at the two of them. Ga Eul felt uncomfortable. She bite her lower lips then she sighed. Yi Jeong chuckled when he saw how Ga Eul reacted.<p>

"Don't mind them." Yi Jeong whisphered to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul just nodded. Suddenly, she saw a make-up shop. "Yah!" She looked to Yi Jeong. "Ka Ja."

"Where?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"There." Ga Eul pointed the make-up shop as she giggled.

"Yah!" Yi Jeong protested. "You have tons of make-up."

"Jeongie ah." Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul then he saw her pouting. He stared at her for a two seconds then he sighed. "Araso, araso. Ka Ja."

"Really?" Ga Eul said cheerfully then he dragged Yi Jeong in the make-up shop. She started to pick different kinds of make-up while Yi Jeong was just watching Ga Eul the whole time. He smiled as he saw the childish act of her girlfriend.

"Yah! Jeongie." Ga Eul sprayed perfume at Yi Jeong.

"You!" Yi Jeong frowned. "You'll pay for that."

"How?" Ga Eul laughed.

Yi Jeong smirked as he grabbed Ga Eul's wrist then he crashed his lips at Ga Eul's. Ga Eul eyes widen at first but after an second, she respond to Yi Jeong's kisses. Everyone was now staring at the two of them. Suddenly, Ga Eul broke the kissed. She bite her lower lips. "Let's pay this." She walked away.

Yi Jeong chuckled as he followed Ga Eul at the counter. "I'll pay this."

"But!" Ga Eul protested.

"No, but, araso?" Yi Jeong stated.

Ga Eul sighed. "Araso." She looked at the sales lady then she saw her looking at Yi Jeong. She folded her arms then frowned. "Miss." She called her attention. "We're paying here." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah." The sales lady answerd but she keep looking at Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul groaned.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Nothing." Ga Eul mocked as she glared at the sales lady.

Yi Jeong saw what Ga Eul did. He smiled showing his dimples then nodded. "Ah. I see."

"What do you see?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong grinned as he wrapped his arm around Ga Eul waist then the sales lady gasped. "I just saw my girlfriend getting jealous and she's really over protective over me." He winked.

Ga Eul grinned as she glared at the sales lady. "Ka Ja." She grabbed the paper bag then dragged Yi Jeong out of the Shinwa mall.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Please reviews ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Master So is currently at his office signing papers but suddenly the door flew opened then he looked who it was. It was no other than .. So Yi Jeong, his grandson.

"You called me, grandpa." Yi Jeong said as he approached his grandpa.

Master So nodded. "Yeah. By the way how's your date last night?" He asked, smiling.

"It's good." Yi Jeong answered with a smiled. "Wei?"

"Nothing my grandson." Master So smirked.

Yi Jeong blinked a few times. "Mwoh?"

Master So grineed. "Your birthday is coming. This Saturday, right?"

"So?" Yi Jeong scowled.

"You're having your birthday party." Master So smirked. "This Saturday."

"Birthday party?" Yi Jeong questioned. _'What the heck?'_

Master So nodded in respond. "Also, I'll announce something in there."

"What kind?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Your engagement party." Master So answered with a grinned.

Yi Jeong eyes widen. "Mwohragu?" He gasped. "Grandpa!" He protested. "I can't marry her!"

"Wei?" Master So asked, innocently.

"I had a girlfriend." Yi Jeong reasoned out.

"You have a tons of girlfriend." Master So snapped.

Yi Jeong sighed. "But I love my girlfriend." He shook his head. "No matter what happens I'll never gonna leave Ga Eul yang."

"No matter what you'll marry her." Master So demanded.

"Ani!" Yi Jeong glared at his grandpa.

Master So smirked.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong went to the F4 lounge but found no one in there. He sighed. <em>'Where the hell are they?' <em>He grabbed his phone and dialled his F4 friends number. He dialled in a conference call.

"Yo! Yo! My bro!" Woo Bin greeted.

"Yoboseyo?" Ji Hoo said.

"Oh Yi Jeong ah." Jun Pyo said.

"Emergency!" Yi Jeong announced. "There's gonna be announcement in my birthday party."

"Birthday party?" Jun Pyo questioned. "Yah! Why didn't you inform me that you have a birthday party." He demanded.

Yi Jeong sighed.

"So, what's the emergency in that?" Ji Hoo asked.

"What kind of announcement?" Woo Bin asked in a serious tone. "Don't tell me. This is not just a birthday party but a engagement party."

"Yah! Don't assume things." Jun Pyo said to Woo Bin.

"But he's right." Yi Jeong sighed. "It's not just my birthday party but my engagement party also."

"Mwohragu?" Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo asked at the same time.

"Does Ga Eul knew it?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Not yet." Yi Jeong murmured.

"Where are you now?" Woo Bin asked.

"In the F4 lounge." Yi Jeong answered.

"Araso, we'll be there my man." Woo Bin hung up.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong eyes narrowed when he saw Ga Eul arrived with his F4 friends and Jae Kyung and Jan Di at the F4 lounge. He smiled at them. "Oh. You're here?" He sighed.<p>

"Yi Jeong ah!" Ga Eul greeted Yi Jeong, cheerfully.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong murmured as he glared to his F4 friends. "You!"

"Mwoh?" Woo Bin frowned. "They should know too." He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Know what?" Jan Di asked.

"Let's sit down first." Ji Hoo said to them as they sat down then they all looked at Yi Jeong, waiting for him to say it.

Ga Eul clutched Yi Jeong's sleeves. "Sunbae." She starred at Yi Jeong then cupped his chin. "Wei? What's wrong with you?" She asked, concerned.

Yi Jeong sighed. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"There's no good news but a bad news." Yi Jeong said in a serious voice.

"Get to the point!" Jan Di exclaimed.

"Yah! How could Yi Jeong say it when you spoke up!" Jun Pyo complained.

"Yah! Shut up!" Jan Di rolled her eyes.

"You two, how could Yi Jeong say it when you guys keep talking." Jae Kyung stated.

Ga Eul smiled weakly. "I'm ready. What is it?"

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul then he hold her hand. "Ga Eul yang."

"Hmm?"

"I'm ... I'm gonna be engage Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong stated.

"Mwohragu?" Ga Eul gasped.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung eyes widen. Silence filled the entire F4 lounge. A bomb and a thunder somewhat explode in the F4 lounge when he said those words. A event that they didn't except that coming on their way but they don't know that Ga Eul was Yi Jeong's fiancee and Yi Jeong doesn't know that. Jan Di broke their silence when she spoke up.

"So Yi Jeong, what are you going to do?" Jan Di asked in a fierce tone. "Run away? Be a coward?"

"Aniyo." Yi Jeong shook his head. "No matter what I'll not gonna leave my air." He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Ga Eul smiled. "Sunbae."

"I'll protect you no matter what, araso?" Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

Ga Eul suddenly hugged Yi Jeong then she started to cry with a whinning voice. "Sunbae!"

Yi Jeong stroke Ga Eul's hair then he smiled showing his dimples. His killer smiled. "Aww! I made you cry once again."

* * *

><p>"So, appa you told Yi Jeong that he's engage." Mr. So looked at Master So.<p>

"Yeah." Master So answered. "But he doesn't knew with who?" He grinned.

"Interesting." Mr. So smirked.

"I want to meet my future daughter-in-law." Mrs. So chuckled.

"Just wait. You'll meet her." Master So smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Please reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are at Yi Jeong's studio, sitted at the couch, cuddling. Ga Eul rested her at Yi Jeong's shoulder as she smiled.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong called as he smiled showing his dimples.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe me?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Deh!" Ga Eul nodded.

"Then, do you love me?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Of course." Ga Eul answered with a smiled.

"Then, my dear Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong smiled. "Trust me, araso?" He stated.

Ga Eul nodded. "I'll trust you, sunbae."

"Sunbae?" Yi Jeong frowned. "What happen on calling me Jeongie?" He asked.

"Well." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "I prefer calling you sunbae better." She chuckled.

"You!" Yi Jeong stared at Ga Eul.

"Mwoh?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

Yi Jeong shook his head then he smiled. Ga Eul smiled back at Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong grabbed Ga Eul's hand. He kissed her hand and said, "Saranghae." He grinned.

"Saranghae." Ga Eul giggled. "Sunbae, you're doing it again."

"Huh?" Yi Jeong was confused. "Doing what?" He asked.

"With your sweet talking." Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Wei? I'm just telling the truth." He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, right." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Sunbae, will you go to your birthday party?" She asked.

"I don't have a choice." Yi Jeong sighed. "Right?"

"But your grandpa." Ga Eul frowned.

Yi Jeong tucked Ga Eul's hair then he cupped Ga Eul's chin. "Don't worry my love." He smiled. "I'll leave before grandpa announce it."

Ga Eul smiled. "Sunbae."

Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's neck then he smiled. "Whoa!" He chuckled.

"Yah!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she elbowed Yi Jeong that made both of them to chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Ga Eul." Jan Di called her bestfriend as she and Jae KYung sat infront of Ga Eul.<p>

"Yeah?" Ga Eul smiled.

"Yi Jeong sunbae birthday is on Saturday and it's only two days before his birthday." Jan Di looked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded. "I know." She murmured.

"So, little sister, Ga Eul. What will you give him? Huh?" Jae Kyung asked, curious.

"Secret." Ga Eul grinned.

"Come on. Tell us Ga Eul ah." Jae Kyung pouted.

"It's my prince charming passion." Ga Eul winked.

Jae Kyung smiled. "Passion?" She questioned. "Do you mean pottery?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you're doing pottery for Yi Jeong sunbae." Jan Di grinned.

Ga Eul smiled. "You're right."

"Can we see it?" Jae Kyung asked.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Sure."

"Then, Ka Ja, girls." Jae Kyung clapped her hands together.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and Jan Di went to the pottery studio where Ga Eul studied pottery. Ga Eul smiled as she opened the door. "Here, we go." She laughed.<p>

"So, this is where you studied pottery all this time." Jan Di looked around.

"Deh." Ga Eul nodded.

Jae Kyung giggled. "You two are really inlove with each other, right?"

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Well."

Jan Di stared at Ga Eul. "I could tell it." She chuckled. "But I couldn't believe you fell in love with that Cassanova."

Ga Eul smiled. "Ex-cassanova." She corrected.

Jan Di rolled her eyes. "Yi Jeong sunbae is a whipped." She nodded.

Ga Eul smiled.

"By the way, you told us the teacher in here was Yi Jeong's first love, right?" Jae Kyung looked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul just nodded.

"Dobn't you feel uncomfortable with her?" Jae Kyung asked.

Ga Eul slowly shook her head. "Aniyo. Why would I?" She pouted. "We're pretty close."

"I can see that." Jae Kyung murmured. "So." She laughed.

"Let's me see it." Jan Di chuckled.

"Araso." Ga Eul laughed as she walked towards the cabinet then she smiled as she saw the pottery piece she made. A puzzle. She pick it up then she walked back towards her friend then placed the puzzle at the table. "Ta da!" She chuckled.

"Whoa!" Jae Kyung smiled. "You made this?" She asked.

Ga Eul nodded. "Yeah."

"Look your name and Yi Jeong sunbae name were sculpted at the puzzle." Jan Di smiled.

Ga Eul placed her finger tips at the puzzled. "So Yi Jeong. Chu Ga Eul." She mumbled.

"Sounds perfect." Jae Kyung smiled.

"Hope he'll like it." Ga Eul murmured.

"Believe me." Jan Di said. "He'll love it." She chuckled.

Ga Eul smiled.

"Ga Eul yang." Jae Kyung mocked.

Ga Eul laughed. "Stop it."

* * *

><p>Master So was looking at the picture of him and his bestfriend that was Ga Eul's grandpa. He smiled. "I'll took care of your granddaughter."<p>

"What a small world, right?" Mrs. So smiled.

Mr. So nodded and smiled. "At least because of her our son change."

"Who change?" A voice suddenly asked as they turned around and saw So Il Hyun with Cha Eun Jae.

"Annyeong!" Eun Jae greeted them.

"Il Hyun!" Master So gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>

**how was it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The gang are at the F4 lounbge. Woo Bin growled as he stared at Jae Kyung. "Pabo." He mumbled to himself as he shook his head.

"Yah! Stop starring at me!" Jae Kyung retorted.

"Whatever." Woo Bin murmured. "When will you go back to Macau?" He asked as he looked away.

Yi Jeong grinned.

Jae Kyung scowled. "I don't live in there. If you don't know, I live in Korea." She glared at Woo Bin.

"I don't care." Woo Bin smirked.

"Aish!" Jae Kyung cursed as she stood up then started to walked away.

"Wait up! Unni!" Ga Eul stood up then she kissed Yi Jeong before following Jae Kyung.

"Yah! Wait for me!" Jan Di also stood up then she followed her friends. When the three of them, step out of the F4 lounge, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo glared at Woo Bin while Ji Hoo shook his head as he chuckled. Woo Bin frowned as he noticed his friends.

Woo Bin sighed as he looked at Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo. "Mwoh?" He asked, annoyed.

"Simple." Ji Hoo grinned. "Jae Kyung stole Ga Eul and Jan Di from Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo." He chuckled.

"What a whipped." Woo Bin shook his head. "So, anyway, you should be angry with monkey not with me."

"You don't get it, right?" Yi Jeong sighed. "By saying that to monkey looked what happened." He shook his ehad.

"This is your fault. You should do something about it." Jun Pyo said arrogrant. "Bring Jan Di back!" He demanded.

"Mwoh?" Woo Bin gulped. "Why should I?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you tell her that?" Jun Pyo asked.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Don't tell me you like monkey, Woo Bin ah."

Woo Bin eyes narrowed. "Mwohragu?" He gasped. "Me? Like Ha Jae Kyung?" He questioned. "Not in a million years. No way." He shook his head.

"If you say so." Yi Jeong grinned.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him!" Jae Kyung complained as she folded her arms. "What a jerk!" She growled.<p>

"Do you mean Woo Bin sunbae?" Jan Di asked in a teasing voice.

"Who else!" Jae Kyung frowned.

Ga Eul grinned as she looked at Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung blinked a couple of times then she raised her eyebrow. "Mwoh?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that Ga Eul ah?" She asked.

"Unni, do you like Woo Bin sunbae?" Ga Eul asked, smiling.

"Of course not." Jae Kyung shook her head. "Why would I like that jerk anyway?"

"I sense you like him." Jan Di smiled.

Jae Kyung shook her head. "Oh please!" She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Ga Eul phone vibrated then she grabbed her phone and saw a text message from .. So Yi Jeong. She smiled as sge read the text message.

_Ga Eul yang, What are you doing right now?_

_I miss you alreday._

_-YJ_

Ga Eul chcukled as she started to reply at Yi Jeong's message. Jae Kyung and Jan Di glanced at each other then they both looked at Ga Eul who were texting right now. They're eyebrow raised while Ga Eul grinned the whole time.

_Sunbae, I'm with Jae Kyung unni and Jan Di._

_We're doing some girls stuff._

_Guess what? I think Jae Kyung unni like Woo Bin sunbae :DD_

_Yah! You already miss me that much? I miss you too sunbae._

_Kiss!_

_-GE_

Ga Eul pressed the send button then she looked at her friends who were starring at her. "Mwoh?" She frowned.

"Who was that?" Jan Di asked. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"That's my prince charming." Ga Eul giggled.

"Oh boy." Jae Kyung smirked. "I'm really happy for you."

Ga Eul smiled as her phone vibrated once again. She looked at the text message she just received from Yi Jeong while she grinned. Jae Kyung and Jan Di shook their heads.

Jae Kyung pointed Ga Eul. "Little sister Jan Di. Look at her." She chuckled.

Jan Di laughed.

Ga Eul didn't mind her friends at all.

_Really? I knew it!_

_My Love, Woo Bin also like Monkey but he keep denying it._

_-YJ_

Ga Eul started to type once again as she smiled.

_Woo Bin sunbae and Jae Kyung unni?_

_What a perfect match, right?_

_-GE_

Ga Eul pressed the send button as she smiled. Suddenly, her phone vibrated once again. She opened the message from Yi Jeong.

_You're eight. Jagiya._

_What a perfect couple._

_The Don Juan dating monkey? :DD_

_Anyway, come back to me already, araso?_

_-YJ_

Ga Eul giggled as she dialed Yi Jeong's number. After the second rang, Yi Jeong answered it. "Yoboseyo." He said on the other line as he chuckled.

"I'll be right there." Ga Eul smiled.

"I'm waiting for you." Yi Jeong hung up.

* * *

><p>"Mwoh? Grandpa? How could you arrange Yi Jeong a marriage to a commoner?" Il Hyun gulped.<p>

"Who is it?" Eun Jae asked.

"Chu Ga Eul." Mrs. So answered.

Eun Jae grinned. "I know that girl."

"How?" Il Hyun asked.

"She's my pottery student." Eun Jae smiled.

"I promise her grandpa to take care of her." Master So smiled. "This is the only way."

"And they were so inlove with each other." Mr. So chuckled. "I saw it. On how they look at each other."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Please reviews ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Ga Eul went at Yi Jeong's studio when she entered the studio, she looked around but there's no sign of Yi Jeong. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around Ga Eul's waist that made Ga Eul to smiled widely. "Ga Eul yang." A seductive voice said from behind.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul turned around and then she saw looked at Yi Jeong. "So."

"So?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

Ga Eul sighed. "Tomorrow is your birthday party." She pouted.

Yi Jeong smiled as he patted Ga Eul's head. "Everything will be alright."

"You sure?" Ga Eul asked as she wrapped her arm around Yi Jeong's neck.

"Definitely." Yi Jeong grinned as he kissed Ga Eul's forehead. "Do you want to spend your night in here?" He asked, smirking.

"And why is that?" Ga Eul asked placing her hand at her hips.

"You, don't want to spend your night with your boyfriend?" Yi Jeong sighed, disappointed. He looked at Ga Eul as he pouted. He learned how to pouted from Ga Eul.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Of course. I love to." He laughed.

"Really?" Yi Jeong smirked.

"Deh." Ga Eul nodded, smiling. "So, sunbae, can you do pottery with me?" She smiled as she clung at Yi Jeong's.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded. "But I'm not that good anymore." He sighed.

"Aniyo!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she shook her head. "You'll have to try, araso?" She looked at Yi Jeong's hand. "Your hands." She smiled. "You'll just do the pottery you do befrore. Just believe on it sunbae." She widely smiled.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He laughed.

"Yah!" Ga Eul pouted as she playfully punch Yi Jeong's chest.

Yi Jeong grinned. "Saranghae." As he claimed Ga Eul's lips.

* * *

><p>Tonight was Yi Jeong's birthday party. Yi Jeong entered the So mansion and he went towards his friends. He dodn't mind the gils that starring at him. He chuckled as he remember Ga Eul. His girlfriend.<p>

"Yo! Yo!" Woo Bin grinned. "The birthday boy is here." He chuckled.

Yi Jeong scowled.

"Is Ga Eul not coming sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "Yeah. She doesn't feel going." He sighed.

"Everything will be alright." Ji Hoo assured Yi Jeong.

"Omo! Our bestfriend." Jae Kyung sighed. "Poor Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong nodded as he smiled weakly at them. "Aish!" He cursed.

"Yah! Isn't that So Il Hyun and Cha Eun Jae?" Jun Pyo asked as he pointed where Il Hyun and Cha Eun Jae is. "Why are they're here anyway?" He wondered.

"Who?" Jae Kyung and Jan Di asked at the same time.

"Yi Jeong's older brother, So Il Hyun and." Ji Hoo said.

"Cha Eun Jae, child

hood playmate of Yi Jeong and his brother girlfriend." Woo Bin added.

"Ah!" Jan Di nodded. "Wait! She's Ga Eul's pottery teacher before, right?" She gulped. "Then that means." She looked at Jae Kyung.

"She's So Y Jeong's first love." Jae Kyung added.

"How did you two knew that?" Woo Bin asked as he glanced at Yi Jeong. "So, Ga Eul told you guys?"

Yi Jeong smirked. "You bet." He chuckled.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! What do you mean she's Ga Eul's pottery teacher before?" Jun Pyo asked, demanded.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Ga Eul yang, learned pottery from Eun Jae."

"Ga Eul wants to learn pottery because of you, Yi Jeong, am I right?" Ji Hoo smirked.

Suddenly, Eun Jae and Il Hyn approached them. Jae Kyung glared at Eun Jae that Woo Bin noticed. Woo Bin sighed at the same time he shook his head. He elbowed Jae Kyung.

"Mwoh?" Jae kyung mouthed as she looked at Woo Bin.

"Stop doing that." Woo Bin murmured.

"Doing what?" Jae Kyung asked, innocently.

"Glaringa t her." Woo Bin mumbled as he looked a Eun Jae then he smiled.

"Mind your own business!" Jae Kyung snapped.

"Annyeong!" Eun Jae greeted them with a smiled. "Happy birthday, Yi Jeong ah."

Yi Jeong smiled.

"It's been a long time." Il Hyun tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Happy birthday." He smiled.

"Komowo. Eun Jae, hyung." Yi Jeong smiled as Assistant Park was approaching them. Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

Assiatant Park bowed at them politely. "Young Master." He looked up at Yi Jeong. "Master So request your presence."

"Mwoh?" Yi Jeong gulped.

"Just go." Woo Bin said to Yi Jeong as he tapped his bestfriend shoulder.

"Mwoh?" Yi Jeong mouthed as Woo Bin tossed his head where Master So is with his parents. Yi Jeong sighed as he strated walking away towards his grandpa then Assistant Park followed him. Once they reached where they were, Yi Jeong stand beside his grandpa and Master So started to spoke.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming." Master So smiled. "As you all know this is my grandson birthday aprty but not only that. This is also his engagement party." He clapped his hands. "So, please welcome So Yi Jeong future bride, Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong eyes widen. _'What the? Did I hear it right?' _"Ga Eul yang?" He mumbled. Meanwhile, the F4, Jae Kyung and Jan Di were alls hocked on what Master So just announced. Their jaw dropped opened while their eyes widen. Suddenly, the door flew opened revealing a stunning Ga Eul being hold by the bodyguards. Yi jeong chuckled as Ga Eul protested.

"Yah! Let me go!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "Who are you guys! This is kidnapping you know!" Ga Eul protested as they reached where Yi Jeong is.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong called.

The bodyguards let go of Ga Eul then Ga Eul looked up. To her surprised, it was no other So Yi Jeong that was calling her name. She gasped as she looked around as she saw Mrs. So and are also there. Her eyes widen when she saw Master So, grinning. "You!" She pointed Master So. "Grandpa!"

"Yes, my dear." Master So smirked. "Annyeong. It's been so long since we talk, right?"

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Umm.."

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Let me iontroduce myself." Master So smiled. "I'm Yi Jeong's grandpa."

"Sunbae's grandpa?" Ga Eul questioned as she looked around. "What's really going on here?" She asked, puzzled.

"It's nice seeing you again." Mr. So smiled.

"So, you're Ga Eul." Mrs. So grinned. "What a beautiful woman. Call me omma, from now, araso?"

"Mwoh?" Ga Eul asked.

"Chu Ga Eul, the future Mrs. So." Master So announced.

"Mwoh? Grandpa? What are you talking about?" Ga Eul protested.

"You're engage with my son Ga Eul." Mr. So grinned.

Ga Eul eyes widen while Yi Jeong smirked.

"You are really look like him." Master So looked at Ga Eul.

"Who?" Ga Eul asked.

"Your grandpa." Master So smiled.

Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong then back at Master So. "You know him?" She asked.

"Of course." Master So smiled. "He's my bestfriend."

"What a small world after all." Yi Jeong commented.

"Ha Ha." Ga Eul mocked.

"Mwoh?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

**how was it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ga Eul gulped. "Bestfriend?" She questioned.

Master So nodded. "Yeah. I promise to him that I'll take care of you."

Ga Eul smiled.

"Ga Eul ah." Mrs. So looked at Ga Eul, smiling. "Are you free tomorrow?" She asked.

Ga Eul glanced at Mrs. So. "Deh. Wei?"

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow with me?" Mrs. So asked, cheerfully.

Ga Eul smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

"If you exuse us." Yi Jeong grabbed Ga Eul's hand smiling. "Ka Ja. Ga Eul yang." He winked.

"Take your time with your fiancee my son." Mr. So smiled.

"You two have to answer the reporters questions." Master So pointed out.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong dragged Ga Eul but the reporters blocked their way. "I forget about the stupid reporters." He mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's shoulder, protectively. He glanced at Ga Eul then smiled showing his dimples.

"So Yi Jeong, is this really true that your engage to a commoner?" The reporter asked.

"You heard it right." Yi Jeong grinned.

"So, how long you knew each other?" The reporter asked.

"A year. To be exact. We started as sort of friends." Yi Jeong smiled as he glanced at Ga Eul. Ga Eul weakly smiled at him. "Her bestfriend Geum Jan Di is currently dating one of my bestfriend, Gu Jun Pyo." 'I should get away Ga Eul from this reporters.' "So, until then." He smiled as he and Ga Eul walked away from the reporters. "Ga Eul yang." He glanced at Ga Eul. "Can we talk?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul at the So mansion garden. Their hands were interwined while Ga Eul looked around then she smiled. "It's beautiful."<p>

"But not as beautiful as you." Yi Jeong smirked.

Ga Eul blushed.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "How do you feel Ga Eul yang?" He asked.

"About what?" Ga Eul asked, innocently.

"Pabo!" Yi Jeong shook his head. "Our engagement, of course."

"Well. That. I'm a bit shocked." Ga Eul admitted as she looked at Yi Jeong. "But if you don't want it then." She bite her lower lips. "Let's cancel our engagement."

"Are you saying that we say to the guests that this engagement never ever happened?" Yi Jeong asked, frowned.

"If that's what you want." Ga Eul looked away. "I know you don't want it either."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Of course. I want to marry you, Chu Ga Eul." He declared.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong, smiling. "Sunbae." She mumbled.

"Saranghae." Yi Jeong stated as he closed their distance between each other. He pulled Ga Eul closer to him as Ga Eul started to kissed him back. They were kissing passionately when they heard voices coming from behind that startled both of them. They broke their kissed then they saw the F4, Jae Kyung and Jan Di starring with them, amuse.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. _'This is embrassing.'_

"We'll just go Ga Eul." Jan Di said quickly.

Jun Pyo nodded. "Yeah. Let's go to the lounge or something."

"Bro." Woo Bin smirked. "Sorry for disturbing you guys. Just continue on what business you two doing." He chuckled.

"See you around." Ji Hoo chuckled as they walked away leaving Yi Jeong and Ga Eul all alone once again. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then they burst out laughing as they followed their friends.

"Yah! What are your problem?" Jun Pyo asked, demanded. "Stop laughing, araso!" He complained.

Woo Bin shook his head chuckling."Yo! Lovebirds! Having fun?" He smirked.

"That was funny, right?" Ga Eul clung at Yi Jeong then she smiled.

"Yeah, my dear." Yi Jeong smiled.

"Yi Jeong ah. How does it feel to be whipped?" Ji Hoo asked, chuckled.

Silence filled the air but suddenly everyone burst out laughing except form Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Yi Jeong glared at them then he glanced at Ga Eul. "Ka Ja. Ga Euyl yang. Let's leave those idiots."

"Yah! Are you that embrassed?" Woo Bin grinned.

"Who said?" Yi Jeong asked, he rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah." He nodded. "You're the guy that like monkey but you keep denying it. What a shock." He slowly shook his head. "So, whose whipped now." He fired back.

"Why you." Woo Bin glared at his bestfriend.

"Mwoh?" Jun Pyo gulped. "Woo Bin like monkey?" He asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "You, don't have an idea, don't you?"

Ji Hoo chuckled. "I say Yi Jeong is a whipped. End of the story."

"Yah! Stop calling sunbae a whipped." Ga Eul pouted.

Jae Kyung chuckled. "Stop pouting, Ga Eul ah."

"That doesn't affect us, Ga Eul." Woo Bin smirked. "That only affect on So Yi Jeong." He laughed.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Jan Di ah!" She exclaimed.

"What can I say I agree with them." Jan Di chuckled.

"You traitor." Ga Eul frowned. "Ka Ja. Sunbae. These guys aren't our friends anymore." She started to dragged Yi Jeong.

"Yah! Where are you two going?" Jun Pyo asked Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"Yah! Yah! What do you mean by we weren't your friends anymore? Huh?" Woo Bin complained. "Seriously, you guys." He asid in English.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul just laughed.

"YAH!" Jan Di, Jae Kyung and F4 protested.

"Mwoh?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul glanced at their so called friends then they chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Ga Eul ah." Mrs. Chu smiled at her daughter.<p>

"Yeah, omma?" Ga Eul sat down at the couch infront of her parents.

"I heard that you're engage with So Yi Jeong." Mr. Chu said coldly.

Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "Yeah." She smiled.

"That was Master So grandson." Mr. Chu informed Ga Eul.

"I know." Ga Eul murmured. "I already met grandpa So."

"You know?" Mr. Chu gulped. "So, are you going to marry that kind?"

Ga Eul smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to marry him because I love him." She stated.

"I don't accept this!" Mr. Chu exclaimed.

"Mwoh? Wei? Is this because of our past?" Ga Eul raised her voice.

"Don't ever see that guy, araso?" Mr. CHu stated.

Ga Eul nodded slowly. "I see. You still don't forgive grandpa So."

"Calm down." Mrs. Chu said to Mr. Chu.

"You!" Mr. Chu raised his hand then he slapped Ga Eul.

Mrs. Chu gasped. "Ga Eul ah!" She exclaimed then she glanced at her husband. "Yah! Why did you do that to our daughter?" She asked.

Ga Eul started to cry. "You're not ordering me around, appa." She stated.

"Then, leave." Mr. Chu said in a fierce tone. "Leave this house."

"Fine!" Ga Eul snapped.

_"What do you mean the Ge meseum is now a government property?" Master Chu exclaimed. "How could you!"_

_"Mianhe." Master So murmured. "Mianhe. I'm just doing this for my family. Please understand."_

_"Mwohragu?" Master Chu gulped. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_"I'm despesperate. My daughter is in danger right now." Master So explained. "The government will do something to my daughter if I don't gave them what they need." He looked at Master Chu. "Forgive me."_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Yi Jeong wondered.<p>

"What's wrong bro?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ga Eul yang wasn't answering her phone." Yi Jeong said still dialing Ga Eul's number. "Pick up. Pick up." He mumbled.

"Yi Jeong sunbae." Jan Di said in a serious voice. "I'll have to tell you something about Ga Eul." Sha stated.

Yi Jeong glanced at Jan Di. "Is something wrong with her?" He asked, quickly.

Jan Di slowly shook his head. "Ani. It's about her past sunbae and I know you should know it, sunbae." She stated.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>

**how was it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now it's my turn**

**Summary : After Ga Eul declared to Yi Jeong that she's letting Yi Jeong go. Now, it's Yi Jeong turn to prove Ga Eul his love towards the country bumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Mwohragu?" Yi Jeong gulped. "Ga Eul yang is the granddaughter of Master Chu?" His eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Jan Di nodded. "Deh."

"That means Ga Eul wasn't a commoner at all?" Jae Kyung concluded.

"Probably." Jan Di mocked.

"Huh?" Woo Bin was puzzled. "Yah! Geum Jan Di, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Spill it all Geum Jan Di." Jun Pyo demanded.

"There's a rumor about the Chu three years ago." Ji Hoo said. "The rumor said that the GE mesuem was taken by the government."

"Wei?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Because Master So daughter was in danger that time." Jan Di sihed. "That time the government will do everything to have the GE meseum no matter what it takes."

"So, the rumor was true then." Ji Hoo chuckled.

"What do you mean omma is in danger that time?" Yi Jeong asked, curious.

"The government use the So to harm the Chu and to get the GE meseum." Jan Di looked at Yi Jeong. "The government was really selfish that time."

Suddenly, the F4 lounge door flew opened and Ga Eul step inside. She looked around but she noticed that something was strange. _'What's going on?' _"Yah! What's with the atmosphere all the sudden?" She asked while she approached them. "Umm.. What's going on?"

"Ga Eul yang. Wei? Why did you not tell me." Yi Jeong murmured.

Ga Eul sat down beside Yi Jeong, confused. "Sunbae, what are you saying?" She asked, raised her eyebrow.

"Your past." Yi Jeong stated. "Geum Jan Di told us."

"Mwoh?" Ga Eul gasped as she glared at Jan Di.

"So, Chu Ga Eul." Woo Bin glanced at Ga Eul. "Tell us what really happened that time." He winked.

Yi Jeong glared at Woo Bin. _'Yah! Song Woo Bin, stop hitting my girl.'_

Woo Bin laughed.

_Master Chu was at the Ge mesuem right now. He was at is office signing papers but suddenly someone knocked the door. "Come in." He said while signing the papers. The door flew opened then a man entered Master Chu office._

_"Master Chu." The man said as he approached Master Chu then sat down infront of Master Chu._

_Master Chu looked who was it then he stopped from signing the papers. "Oh. Annyeong haseyo." He greeted the man with a smiled. "What can I do for you?" He asked._

_"The Ge mesuem is the second largest mesuem in the Korea, right?" The man grinned._

_"Yeah." Master Chu nodded._

_"To tell you the truth, I'm interested at GE mesuem." The man smirked._

_"Is that so?" Master Chu scowled._

_"I'll buy it." The man stated. "How much?" He asked._

_Master Chu raised his eyebrow. "Sorry but it's not for sale." He declared._

_The man frowned. "I'll take the GE mesuem no matter what." He stood up. "You'll regret this."_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh. You're here." Master Chu smiled as he saw his so-called bestfriend entered his office.<em>

_Master So chuckled. "Can I have a favor from you?" He asked._

_"A favor?" Master Chu questioned. "What kind?" He asked._

_"Can you sign this for me." Master So placed a paper in the table._

_"Sure." Master Chu smiled as he immediately sign it without reading what it says. "What is this anyway?" He asked._

_"I just need it." Master So reasoned out._

_Master Chu nodded. "Is that so?"_

_"See you then later." Master So weakly smiled then he step out of the office. He closed the door behind, when a man approached him. He sighed as he re-read what was on the paper that Master Chu just signed._

_I, Chu Min Ho, will transfer the GE mesuem to the government property._

_- Chu Min Ho_

_"Here." Master So gave the paper to the man. "Our deal." He declared._

_The man laughed. "I know. I will not harm your daughter." He smirked. _

* * *

><p><em>Master So went to the Chu mansion. "Min Ho ah." He called as he saw Master Chu. "Can we talk?" He asked.<em>

_Master Chu nodded. "About what?" He asked, smiling._

_"Do you remember the favor that I asked you yesterday." Master So said, akwardly._

_"Deh." Master So nodded. "Wei?" He asked, confused._

_"I trick you." Master So admitted. "Mianhe. Mianhe." He murmured._

_"What are yout alking about?" Master Chu asked, confused._

_"The GE mesuem is now the government property." Master So sighed._

_"What do you mean the Ge meseum is now a government property?" Master Chu exclaimed. "How could you!"_

_"Mianhe." Master So murmured. "Mianhe. I'm just doing this for my family. Please understand."_

_"Mwohragu?" Master Chu gulped. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_"I'm despesperate. My daughter is in danger right now." Master So explained. "The government will do something to my daughter if I don't gave them what they need." He looked at Master Chu. "Forgive me."_

_Master Chu nodded. "I understand." He smiled. "I forgive you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Appa!" Mr. Chu shouted. "How could you forgive him?"<em>

_"Honey, calm down." Mrs. Chu said to Mr. Chu._

_"I will not forgive him. NEVER!" Mr. Chu shouted._

_Ga Eul step inside the living room, puzzled. "Umm.. What's going on?" She asked._

Ga Eul weakly smiled. "So, that's what happened." She bite her lower lips. "And the GE mesuem is now back to our family."

Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

"Ehem!" Woo Bin fake his cough. "But does Master Chu already forgive Master So already?" He asked.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Not yet. And he kick me out of the house."

"Mwohragu?" Yi Jeong gulped. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"We had a fight about the engagement." Ga Eul chuckled. "He disapproved it."

"So, where are you staying right now?" Jun Pyo asked.

"At grandpa." Ga Eul said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**To be continued ..**


End file.
